


Rumours Fly Like Canaries

by Cynder2013



Series: The Young Hero Support Group [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Metahuman Content, Chatlogs, Deaf Character, Gen, Internet, POV Outsider, Sexism, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: Someone posts a barely thought-out theory and the internet runs with it.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Series: The Young Hero Support Group [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066049
Kudos: 24





	Rumours Fly Like Canaries

**Author's Note:**

> I am questioning my choice to write this so much. Warning again for ableism, sexism and language commonly used in racist (and homophobic, and transphobic) contexts.

r/superherotheories

posted by u/CandyAppleKing 23 hours ago

**Are Black Canary and White Canary Deaf/HoH?**

I’ve noticed in videos that Black Canary and White Canary seem to only use sign language when they’re working together and most other heroes sign to talk to them too. They do this when it would objectively be better to speak out loud (like when Green Arrow dropped his bow to tell Black Canary to dodge). I think the Canaries are deaf or hard of hearing enough that sign language is always safer than speaking out loud.

37 Comments

Sort by BEST ▼

↕ WizardsAreHeroesToo 25 points · 20 hours ago

Almost like having a really loud superpower might cause hearing damage

* * *

**Green Arrow Rules** @TJZhang

@officalBeastBoy do you know if Black Canary and White Canary are deaf?

**That Green Kid** **✓** @officalBeastBoy

Replying to @TJZhang

I think if I said anything they’d kill me. Secret identities, you know?

**#1 Atom Fan** @IvyTownkid

Replying to @TJZhang and @officalBeastBoy

That’s not a no

* * *

Superheroes · Posted 16 hours ago

**Top 10 Superheroine Role Models for Teenage Girls**

by Bradley Dawes – BuzzFeed Staff

10\. Hawkgirl

Bold and body-positive, Hawkgirl isn’t a hero who lets other people tell her how to think. Whether you have wings, gills or cellulite, everyone’s body is beautiful and if anyone tells you otherwise Hawkgirl will hit them with her mace.

9\. Starfire

This alien princess has been making waves since her arrival on the superhero scene. From discussing politics to talking candidly about surviving slavery, Starfire isn’t afraid to make her voice heard.

8\. Mary and Mini Marvel

The ladies of the Marvel family are favourites among teens, and it’s not hard to see why. With Mary’s quick thinking and Mini’s can-do attitude, these two can overcome any obstacle in their way.

7\. Raven

You probably know her from her frequent cameos on fellow Teen Titan Beast Boy’s YouTube channel, but Raven isn’t just sarcasm and dark cloaks. Along with being a style icon, Raven has big sister energy that she channels into mentoring metahuman kids and keeping her teammates from running headfirst into danger. 

6\. Dove

Dove’s calming presence and level head don’t just make her the perfect partner for the hot-headed Hawk. She makes everyone she meets feel safe no matter the situation, unless they’re the people she’s fighting. 

5\. Supergirl

Having recently relocated to Canada, Supergirl is coming into her own as one of earth’s mightiest heroes. This fierce young lady doesn’t stand around when someone’s in trouble and is always ready to lend an ear or a helping hand. We’re sorry to lose her, but she’s just the hero Canada needs, eh?

4\. Wonder Girl

Cassandra Sandsmark is the superhero every girl wants to be. This Teen Titan is fearless in the face of alien invasions and final exams. Her enthusiasm is contagious and there’s nothing that can keep her down.

3\. Black Canary and White Canary

Along with being expert martial artists, this iconic duo is proof that anyone can be a hero. Both Canaries were recently revealed to have been born deaf, but that hasn’t stopped them from taking leadership roles in Team Arrow and the Justice League and having the most rescues of the Star City superheroes.

2\. Queen Mera

She’s a superhero, a teacher and the literal queen of Atlantis. Queen Mera has been an outspoken advocate for girls’ education and increased funding for disaster relief. As the ambassador of Atlantis she’s organized cultural exchange programs and given talks at many schools around the world.

1\. Wonder Woman

The world’s favourite Amazon princess is the only hero who could top this list. The quintessential superheroine, Wonder Woman inspires everyone to care for themselves and their neighbours. She’s openly bisexual and a staunch ally to the rest of the LGBTQ+ community. 

* * *

**Metahumans Are Uncontrollable Dangers to Humanity**

G. Gordon Godfrey

Death and destruction are the metahuman inheritance. No creature has caused humanity more pain than the metahuman menace, from the machinations of villains to the so-called “superheroes” who claim to be humanity’s protectors. “Superheroes” would have you believe that they exist to keep you safe. This is a lie. Metahumans do not care about the safety of anyone, not even themselves. Not only do they cause property damage and the death and injury of normal, law-abiding people, metahumans aren’t even able to stop their mutations from damaging their own bodies. The “Black Canary” and “White Canary” are the latest in a long line of metahumans who have broken themselves Click here to keep reading

* * *

**102 days since last major injury**

_10:28 AM PST/11:28 AM MST/12:28 PM CST/1:28 PM EST_

Speedy: BC and WC want me to tell all of you BC is deaf WC isn’t and you’d better not tell anyone unless it’s an emergency

Beast Boy: so saying no comment was the right thing to do?

Speedy: Yes

Beast Boy: cool cool

Beast Boy: g gordon is a bastard

Speedy: Yes

* * *

**Trending in USA**

Undocumented: Stories of Survival

#CancelGGordonGodfrey

Wendy the Werewolf Stalker Season 5

#BatmanforPresident

#OnlyinGotham

**Trending in Canada**

#reopensafeinjectionsites

#CancelGGordonGodfrey

Lost Dog Travels from Alberta to Nova Scotia

Wendy the Werewolf Stalker Season 5

Raccoons Steal Chair

* * *

**That Green Kid** **✓** @officalBeastBoy

#CancelGGordonGodfrey His ableism, sexism and metahuman discrimination should not be allowed in any situation. 

**Black Canary and White Canary are goals** @delilahdraws

I am Deaf. My first language is ASL. My existence is not any less valid than anyone else’s. #CancelGGordonGodfrey

**Thea Queen supports our Canaries** **✓** @Thea_Queen

I would trust Black Canary and White Canary with my life. Keep fighting the good fight, ladies. #CancelGGordonGodfrey

**Tommy Merlyn will fight GGG** **✓** @ClubVerdantMgmt

Meet me in the parking lot, Godfrey. Star City has some words for you. #CancelGGordonGodfrey

**Dick Grayson** **✓** @FlyingGrayson

Trans men are men. Trans women are women. Metahumans are humans. End of story. #CancelGGordonGodfrey

* * *

**For work only (that means you, F)**

_1:31 AM PST/2:31 AM MST/3:31 AM CST/4:31 AM EST_

B: @BC @WC do you want me to get rid of this?

WC: too late b. it’s the internet

BC: At least they didn’t get it right


End file.
